The present invention relates to adjustable tables and, more specifically, to height adjustable tables used in factories where machinery is located on the tables.
There have been several attempts to provide an adjustable table that can be used in industry where a continuous repetitive movement by a worker is needed in operating a piece of machinery. This continuous repetitive movement can cause injury, and tables that adjust in height and tilt vary this repetitive movement to help reduce injury.
One known adjustable table provides a mechanical means of adjusting the height and the tilt of the tabletop. This type table generally has a hand operated crank to adjust the height and tilt. These manual adjustments can be difficult and time consuming if the piece of equipment or machinery located on the tabletop is heavy or otherwise difficult to reposition.
Another type of adjustable table is moved by hydraulic cylinders located underneath the tabletop that are activated by a hand crank hydraulic pump to raise and lower the tabletop. One disadvantage of the hydraulic adjustable table is that a hydraulic system including a hydraulic pump must be part of the table. Another disadvantage is that hydraulic cylinders and lines often leak and cause an unclean and hazardous environment when the hydraulic fluid accumulates on the floor where the operator of the machinery is standing. This hydraulic table is particularly undesirable in industries where a clean environment is a necessity, such as in the textiles industry.
Therefore, an adjustable table is desired that is easily adjusted in height and tilt to help prevent injury to a worker due to repetitive movements. Also, an inherently clean adjustable table is desired for operation in a production facility where the environment necessitates cleanliness.